


‘You’ll Wanna Eat Her Up’

by OhBelieveYouMe



Series: One Of The Hundreds From The Train [3]
Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: Bachelor life, Broadway, Dating, F/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBelieveYouMe/pseuds/OhBelieveYouMe
Summary: Bobby, come on over for dinner. There’s someone we want you to meet. Bobby, come on over for dinner … my niece from Ohio, it’ll just be the four of us- you’ll love her!





	

"Bobby really is one of my very best friends," Amy leaned over so she could pat at his hand, pull all the attention back to his silly smirk- he beamed politely her way in response. 

She really made blind dates pretty simple for him.  
He'd likely never appreciated his silly, manic friend more. 

"It's easy being friends with someone as great as you," he assured her, before turning back to her darling little mirror image, who was sat across the coffee table. Paul and Amy certainly gave contrasting descriptions when they first tried to convince him to come over to meet this Miss Natalie; but thankfully, she's only lived up to every expectation so far...

\---

_"Oh Bobby, she is just sugar and cream," Amy was working on tying up her heels, and was propped precariously on the edge of the sofa Bobby had been waiting on. The three were going to a party that evening, one of Paul's work friends who apparently had a great view of the city from his terrace. "She's young, and sooo cute, and I just know you won't be able to get enough of her." Amy's giggling flooded the apartment; really, she was just happy he agreed so quickly. Her sister may kill her if this went wrong, but it would be quite a sight to see her lovely niece side-by-side with her darling Bobby. "You'll just wanna eat her right up, I’m telling you."_

\---

Oh, and she _was_ sweet. And cute, and young; Amy's description of Natalie was rather accurate upon first glance. And second, third, upon all the follow-up looks he couldn't help but sneak of her.

"So what is there to do in Ohio?" Robert tried to spark conversation, it had gotten quiet over the past few seconds and he was fascinated to know what the Midwest may have to offer. Other than wide-eyed young women who blushed bright pink when they spoke; not that _that_ wasn’t plenty. 

Blue eyes spun to the sky, and she smirked as if he were teasing her. "A lot of nothin'," Natalie shrugged her shoulders, he found himself unconcerned with her home-state-boredom as her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders. "But that's why I come to visit Aunt Amy," she put her hands in her lap, nodding happily. "There's so much energy, so much going on in New York. It's a beautiful chaos, really." 

The way she spoke about the city he loved was the same way children sang about Neverland. "How long are you in town? There's a show coming up that I've heard about-"

"Oh a show, when's the show Bobby?!" All eyes shifted over to the suddenly excited Amy, and she wilted upon realizing the attention was on her. "I mean, go on..." She fidgeted in her seat and Natalie giggled from behind her fingers. 

Robert didn't mind the interruption; he never really minded their commentary, particularly Amy's. "How long are you in town?" The question came back with his smile, and he leaned forward, nearly hovering over the coffee table at this point. 

"I leave tomorrow evening," Natalie responded sadly, while resting her elbows on the table in front of her. She sat on the floor along with Amy; legs curled up under her and smartly sat upon a large pillow he had tossed her way earlier.

Bobby couldn't help himself from thinking- she was absolutely adorable.

At the reveal of her timeline, though, he jut his lip out in subtle disappointment, "I think it's later than that," Robert conceded before leaning back and contemplating further. "What are you all up to tonight, though? I know a great bar nearby." 

"Oh, I don't think we have any plans!" Paul finally spoke, and nodded to try and pursue his friend's new plot. "We could go out; wouldn't you want to go out, Amy?" 

\---

_"Wait till you meet her," Paul whistled, loudly, and Robert laughed while shaking his head. "She's just like Amy, in so many ways... and all the really great ways, I can only imagine," to further his insinuation, he winked, while working on buttoning up his dress shirt. "She's a fox, Bobby, and I bet she's a fun little sprite. Always giggling and bubbly." His head bobbed in agreeance with himself- Robert started to wonder if he'd practiced this speech. "Like a glass of champagne, Bobby, and pretty to boot-" Once he was satisfied with his appearance in a mirror, he pat a firm hand on his friends back, to convince him to join in on the walk back to the living room. "You're just gonna want to eat her right up."_

\---

Amy started to speak, but quickly bit back her words, realization suddenly dawning over her. "Actually, Paul, I am quite exhausted," she corrected herself before she had even a chance to make a mistake. "But Natalie, you should go! You and Bobby should go; oh you'd have so much fun." Her niece’s eyes widened when she lounged across the glass tabletop to take her hands in her own. "You should go, don't you think so Paul?" 

At the sudden change of plans, Paul flinched and took a drink, trying to buy a second to make sure he understood where Amy was going with this... As if it was _ever_ really possible to fully comprehend what was going on in her mind. Good ole Paul. "Oh, yea, maybe we'll join you next time, Bobby." Dramatically, he slapped a palm against Robert's knee, feigning utter disappointment.

Unfortunately: They were absolutely terrible actors. 

"Oh no, I understand," Robert tried to save the show. He rose to his feet and stretched his arms behind his back. "What about you, Natalie? You with these old folks or do you wanna go have some fun?" 

Natalie bit onto her bottom, pink lip and he thought he'd go crazy. "Do you mind, Aunt April?" She asked innocently, but the question was answered with vehement nodding. 

"Oh no, love, you should definitely go," She stood as well and dragged the poor girl up along with her. "Bobby's wonderful, he'll take care of you, and I trust him so much." April guided a grinning Natalie to the bedroom, and shouted over her shoulder at the men while she did- "Robert, you just wait one minute, she's got to change if she's going out," her voice lowered, but not enough to be considered the whisper she was likely going for- "no need for Midwest modesty in New York, honey, I've got the perfect thing..." 

God, Robert loved Amy. He’d be her best friend any day. 

\---

It's funny, when he made the offer to take her out, he was rather certain he was extending the hospitality to a precious, innocent little barnyard gem. But after a couple pink drinks and some time out from under the watchful eyes of her doting aunt- Robert was definitely starting to see where Paul had gotten his assessment. Not to mention the emerald dress she had borrowed from Amy- he had seen her wear it before, but he hadn't quite noticed how high the slit along the right leg ran until he was studying it on sweet Natalie. 

"Everything is so close around here," she commented airily after a few drinks, while bumping her elbow into his to prove a point. They had found seats at the bar; well, SHE had found seats at the bar. In fact, she had fluttered right over to two open spots in front of the lit up liquor display. Pretty lights and pretty girls, Robert wouldn't complain. "How does anyone even breathe in New York? There's no space." 

He considered offering to find a table somewhere, but this was working out rather well. The close quarters called for her right knee to rest against his left when he leaned forward so she could funnel words in his ear. Robert couldn't really hear everything she said above the music, but he tried desperately. 

"Very carefully," He began to explain, but she placed her hand on his thigh while cocking her head so he could speak and she could listen. Natalie really listened; it was refreshing, everything he said seemed so important when he had those blue eyes glued on him. It made him feel like something bigger, someone better. "But there's nothing wrong with getting a little close. People stay too far apart these days." 

"These days?" She squealed so loud he didn't even have to lean in, and she curled her hands around her drink instead of his leg. Unfortunately. "You talk like you've been around for 'those' days." Her use of air quotes made him chuckle, and he got the bartender's attention to order another round. 

"I'm a little older than you." He wriggled his shoulders sassily, "And wiser." 

Blue eyes rolled and she thanked him for the new drink by leaning her temple against his shoulder. He could smell her shampoo, and he suddenly had visions of fields decorated with roses. She was very, very welcome. 

"Older does NOT always mean wiser," She insisted boldly with a finger jabbing into the air to add emphasis to her proclamation. Well, alright then. "And you're really not that much older," her curious stare paralyzed him for a moment. She really was a pretty little thing. "How old are you?" 

"Thirty-five," Robert gauged her reaction carefully, trying to catch if she winced or recoiled. She didn't, thankfully, and he wondered if she had been pre-warned. Of course, the reciprocal was on the tip of his tongue- but you don't ask ladies that. Not cute ones who you want to keep talking to you. 

"And it is nice to get close-" Natalie moved right back to the previous conversation, effortlessly, "but everyone needs some room to live." Her nose crunched, he assumed in contemplation. "Even the apartments around here seem so very small; Aunt Amy's place is tiny compared to my house." She took a hefty drink and smiled, so he did the same. 

Thank the heavens for liquid courage. "Not all of them, my apartment's a decent size," He drew invisible doodles on the top of the bar, catching her attention with his fingertips. "I could show you sometime, if you like." He chewed the inside of his lip for a moment, and rest his chin near her temple. Might as well swing for the home run while he was up at bat. "It really isn't that far from here at all..." 

His little date didn't answer right away, but instead leaned herself against his left arm. She took another generous sip of her drink before setting it on the table. "Is there room to breathe there?" Her bubblegum voice was music to his ears, and he nodded urgently to confirm. 

"Oh yes, plenty." Robert took a chug of his bourbon, suddenly in a hurry to find the bottom of the glass. "Some extra room to live, too." He fished for his wallet from his back pocket, and she bounced off of his shoulder so she could work on finishing her final little pink drink. "Plenty of room, of space." He easily recounted all her previous qualms with the busy city he loved. "And some wine, a little grass if that's your sort of party..." 

Her eyebrows perked, and he debated trying to kiss her then and there- but her glass was already at her lips when the urge came over him. "That's definitely my sort of party," she confirmed before standing on the rungs of the bar stool to waggle her fingers and get the bartender's attention. Robert instinctively put a hand on the small of her back as she rose up, hoping to help her stay up so she wouldn't fall. "Hey honey, check pleeaasssee~!"

\---

The walk was much nicer than the bar, and Robert didn't think he'd ever be able to say such a thing. They both shivered in the night air, especially poor Robert, since he had politely given over his jacket the first moment he saw her shoulders shake. That silly shawl Amy had let her borrow didn't do a thing to protect from the elements, but likely she hadn't expected those two to still be out on the streets at midnight. 

"Oh, Momma's much older than Aunt Amy, and she was so upset when she came out to New York." She confirmed after he asked about her dear mother. "At least ten years, I'm pretty sure," her finger went to tapping at her chin, just grazing the bottom of her pout. "I moved in with her after getting back in town, I went to Indiana for a while." Her shoulders bobbed in a shrug, and he blushed while grazing the back of her hand with his fingertips. "I've only been back in Ohio for a month; I'm saving up for a place of my own." 

"Understandably," Robert slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in tighter, while feigning indifference by looking up at the windows as they passed apartment buildings. His was the fourth; they were just now reaching the third. Some of the little squares were still illuminated, but most were blacked out. 

She had followed his gaze, and curiously pointed the lit ones out. "I wonder what they're doing, Bobby," she nearly whispered it, as if even speaking of their lives was intrusive. "I wonder what has them up so late." 

"I'm not sure," He replied honestly, but he wished he had had a better answer for her. "But we're one of them," his hold around her tightened so he could shift her direction towards the stairs they were approaching. "And this leads to the place of MY own." 

\---

"Oh wow, Bobby," He had heard his name said hundreds of times before, but the breathless way she said it just then was one of the few times it made his knees weak. "It's really beautiful; you've got a good eye." She complimented while her champagne-pop giggles flooded the room. 

"It's even prettier when you're here," Robert called from the kitchen, while working quickly to uncork the bottle he had mentioned at the bar. Meanwhile, Natalie nosily peered at art on the wall he hadn't really looked at in years. By the time he was back to his living room, she had diligently hung his jacket in the hall closet, and was sat on the edge of his sofa. She beamed at his arrival, unintentionally convincing him to hurry along and hand off her wine. 

"Well thank you," she took a sip after clinking their glasses together, the clatter a toast in and of itself. Recalling his promise at the bar, Robert dug into an inconspicuous drawer on an end table and retrieved materials to roll a joint. 

"You're welcome, anything for family of Amy's," He thought he had more to say, but words couldn't quite find his tongue when she leaned against his arm to watch him roll. "Have you had fun while you've been here?" 

"Tonight has definitely been more fun than any of the others," She confessed through her giggles. "Without a doubt." 

\---

The night had gone on, and it was getting awfully late. After smoking, they had gotten to talking- she knew too much about baseball, and he'd taunt her by announcing his misguided love for the Yankees. Robert didn't watch sports all that much, he could barely keep up the conversation... but she had shifted so her legs lay over his, and he hadn't been interrupted when he placed his hands on her knees at least ten minutes ago. He'd bullshit anything if it meant she'd stay right there. 

"Aunt Amy was right about you, you know-" Natalie leaned forward after leaving her empty wine glass, which had been filled thrice at this point, on the table. 

He had expected her to finish the statement, but apparently he'd have to pry it from her- not that he minded. Usually Amy only had nice things to say to him, unless she was having one of her fits, so he was hoping this would be predictably kind. "Oh yea?" Matching her movements, he rocked nearer, so he'd be able to whisper; "and what did Aunt Amy have to say?" 

She smirked, and scoot herself even closer, until she was nearly sat in his lap. "Well, Amy said that you were very handsome," Natalie nodded to show she agreed, and reached up to pinch at his cheek in jocular reverence. "She also said you were witty, and quite the gentleman." 

Oh how he loved Amy now more than he probably ever had before, that wonderful and crazy friend of his.

"Funny, she was quite complimentary of you as well," his hands nervously slid up her legs, fingertips trembling against her skin. "Too bad she didn't even get close to explaining how lovely you are... I would have dressed nicer for dinner." 

"Oh stop, you're dashing." While primping his collar, she rocked her head to the side, so she could rest her temple on his cushion, until there was barely any air keeping them apart. "And I really appreciate you showing me such a good time." Natalie plumped out her pink lips, and though he didn't quite understand why she'd be pouting at him like that, he couldn't resist himself any more...

Finally, Robert surprised the sweet girl with a kiss- she tasted just as delicious as he would have imagined. She graciously cupped his face in her hands, and he could feel her lips turn up at the corners even when his were pressed against them. She was so soft, sugary, precious- he almost felt unworthy to have his hands on her. Yet, after a few moments of her cherry lip gloss and moscato-tinted tongue, his bravado came back to him. Delicately, he slid his fingertips along the high slit of that little emerald dress. Natalie squirmed as he traced her soft, revealed skin. Her nails drew little, invisible lines along his jaw and down his throat until she tangled her fingertips in the gap between his collar and the second button of his shirt. 

They were careful like this, hesitant hands and nervous mouths, until Robert attempted to wander after about five minutes. She whimpered when his kisses traveled from her lips to her jaw, and she sighed when he nipped her ear. Her fingers clenched onto his shirt, bunching the material in her hands, and he assumed she was as eager as he was. He smiled, and went to make a trail down her throat while boldly trying to slip his hand just under where the slit connected to her skirt- he managed to get his fingers under the green silk to his knuckles before she tensed and jumped away. 

That 'Midwest Modesty' Amy had brought up must be a real thing- and his heart sunk when she hurriedly pulled her legs off of him. Too much? Too soon? "Natalie, I'm sorry-"

"Bobby, no, that was my fault," she huffed; voice trembling as she respectfully put the few inches of space between them that he had worked so hard to overcome. Her face was pale except for the red blush that rose shamelessly to her cheeks. "I just, I've had a bit to drink, and..." Her words trailed off while she nervously went to gather her purse and the shawl she had worn. "Ohhh, what have I done?" 

"Wait, please," Robert begged, rising to his feet as she did. "Natalie, I was rushing, it's not your fault. I'm sor-"

"Please don't apologize, you're you and that's wonderful, I just wanted to seem..." she sniffled and Robert thought his heart would break. “You're used to bold New York girls, and I'm just a tumbleweed from Ohio, I'm silly and modest and-" he suddenly noticed the family resemblance between her and his lovely, crazy friend that had set them up. They both rambled, but their hearts were so warm. "I'm awful, I was a tease, and oh I'm ashamed and so sorry.” She glanced up at him through her lashes while trying to further explain. “I was trying to; oh I don't know what I was trying to do-"

Robert grabbed for her hands, and ran his thumbs over her knuckles while she stared down at them. "Natalie, you're a lovely girl just how you are, you're nothing like the New York girls and I adore it." She whined, and he chuckled, before lifting her chin with the same hand that had frightened her so just minutes before. "Honey, you wanna go home?" He offered sincerely, not wanting to push his luck any further or make her any more uncomfortable. "I can walk you there, gladly. Or we can go get coffee, or we can-" Robert was silenced when that smile of hers finally came back. If she was anyone else, he'd try to convince her stay over, try again to see if she'd want to go to bed instead of walking home so obnoxiously early in the morning. She was different, though, definitely different. So he’d treat her differently. 

"I'd like that, Bobby, I’d like to go back to Aunt Amy’s." Natalie nodded, and her simper even made taking her home look like an amazing time. "And I'm so sorry, I'm so silly and I don't kno-"

Robert sighed, and brought her hands up so he could place a kiss on her knuckles. If he had to be slow to make her happy, he could try it. "Shh, stop," he insisted before going to retrieve the jacket she had so politely hung up in the closet. He draped it over her shoulders, and she looked so tiny inside his large coat. 

"Let's get you home," Robert repeated before leaving an innocent peck of a kiss atop her head, over her hair. "And if you wanted to give me your phone number when we get to Amy and Paul's, I'd love to hear your voice again soon." He wanted to be a gentleman, if that was what his sweet new friend needed him to be. 

Natalie gladly leaned against him, and coiled herself around his arm while he guided her to the door. "Aunt Amy was right about you, Bobby," She complimented between giggles. "You really are wonderful." 

He didn't feel 'wonderful' very often, but she managed to make him feel just that.  
Quite Wonderful. 

\---

Robert called her two days later, both embarrassed for having been so forward and not wanting to take her last day away from Amy. He assumed she'd be home by the second evening, and so he sat on his end of the line like a nervous school boy. Unfortunately for him, a woman that was definitely not Natalie answered- her mother, apparently. She told him how she'd relay the message, that Bobby from New York had rung, and how surely Natalie would give him a call back. 

She didn't. Robert tried every day for about a week and a half, and then gave three days of silence before finally trying again. Each and every time, her mother picked up the line, and promised that sweet Natalie would likely give him a ring the next morning. 

She never did. 

He wondered why, and mentally chastised every movement he had performed that he could possibly construe as a fault. It wasn't until about a month later that he dared bring the subject up with dear Amy, after a night of sipping on bourbon. Paul had gone off to bed, leaving those two alone to chat as they always did. 

"Did Natalie ever say anything about me?" Robert asked randomly in just a whisper, after nearly half an hour of speaking about other subjects, and it made Amy's eyebrows perk to attention. "She’s a really, really lovely girl. I royally screwed that up the same night I met her..." 

"No you didn’t;” She appeared shocked, but she curled her fingers around his wrist when she noticed how sad his eyes were when they met hers. "Bobby honey, she said she had a wonderful night with you- you didn’t screw anything up. She was flitting about the whole next day waiting for our phone to ring." 

His shoulders slumped- he could have called a day sooner and reached her? Why hadn’t he just walked back this way the next morning instead of going out to brunch with Joanne and Larry? "Awe, Amy, I didn't think of calling you guys-"

"Why didn't you call her at home, though?" Amy's solemn face matched his, until he rose to his feet out of surprise. “Natalie said she gave you her number, even despite how she…”

He grunted indignantly, "I called her for over a week, her mother said she'd tell her every time, I assumed..." Robert exhaled sharply and watched his liquor spin in his glass. "I figured she just didn't want to call back." 

Amy’s lips turned to a frown, "Oh Bobby, this is my fault- I can't believe myself," she went on in a relentless self-deprecating rant. "Oh Bobby, my sister hates men and hates New York, she must have not even mentioned it.” She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, the dawning of realization upon her. “Natalie called me all teary and I told her that she was probably just a little bit... well, you know." Amy stood to cross the room and grip onto his arm. "You know no one wants you to be happy more than I do, I just thought maybe you found her a bit," she bit her lip and Robert put his hand on hers in hopes to urge her along and keep her from clinging any tighter, "Well, you know." 

"No, I don't." Robert protested, even setting his glass down to prove how dearly he needed an explanation. "No, Amy, I don't know." 

"Young? Naive?" Amy cringed when she said it, guilt and contrition obvious in her glossy eyes. "I told her that perhaps she was just a little bit young, a little immature. You are a handful of years older than her, after all- oh Bobby, baby, I'm so so sorry. I can't believe me," her hand flew to her forehead, and he could tell she was getting flustered. "I am so awful, I don't ever think, Oh honey I'm so sorry. Then she found that lad that just graduated from college, he got his masters in something or other- I didn't even think twice." A boy with a Masters? How could handsy-NYC-Bobby compete with that from all these miles away? Amy looked as if she'd break out into tears. "Bobby, Darling, I am so sorry, do you hate me? We'll find you another sweet girl-"

“Did you tell her that?” Robert’s voice hitched without him meaning to. “Did she tell you what happened?” 

Amy winced. “What happened? No she didn’t say anything; she said she had a lovely time.” She sighed before going back to nodding in order to answer the first inquiry, “I did, she just wanted answers so I explained, I didn’t want you to have to- Oh you hate me, Bobby, I’m so sorry.” 

Despite his frustration, his dear friend falling apart before his eyes nearly made his heart shatter in his ribs. "Amy, no. Darling Amy, calm down." Robert insisted while coughing to choke back any unpleasant words or uncomfortable tears. "No, don't you get yourself in a tizzy, I could never hate you." A quick look at the clock, and he came to a decision that would hopefully be a perfect distraction. 

"You know what Amy, let's go get some pie or cheesecake or something-" a change of subject to match his sudden sugar craving. "I know this quaint little diner, around the block. They have the best desserts, even this late." Robert needed a dessert, something delectable and dripping in honey or topped with whipped cream. 

Something sweet enough to distract his aching sweet tooth from sweet Natalie; since he had to settle on the fact that he'd never get the chance to just ‘eat her up’ like his married friends had warned him he’d want to do. Maybe next time he should be more careful, attentive. He’d have to learn how to take his time. How does anyone do that, in New York, though? Especially with friends like his? 

**Author's Note:**

> _You know, no one wants you to be happy more than I do; no one, but isn’t she just a little bit, well- you know…_


End file.
